


New Pet

by DemonsDaughter



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Feral Behavior, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Pet, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Sticky Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/pseuds/DemonsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overlord is dead and so is Kaon's beloved turbo-fox, The Pet. As a reward for a job well done, Tarn gives Kaon a former captive, Trepan, as a new companion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Propernicethat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/gifts).



Overlord was dead. Tarn prowled around the body, growling happily with his good work. The great hunt was over at last and the most difficult bot was finally finished. The tank flexed his massive double-tread shoulders and admired the job well done. But the battle was not without cost.

Helex was limping badly and probably had a broken thigh strut while Kaon had lost his little turbo-fox. The creature had been his best friend and companion ever since he had found the Sparkeater. Tarn saw the smallest member of their team moping and knew it had to be about that. As their leader, he needed to make sure they were all taken care of and rewarded for the successful hunt, but care came before rewards.

"Tesarus, take Helex and Kaon back to the base. We'll com Pharma from there and have him make a little visit. Vos, stay with me. We'll dispose of the body and check the surrounding rooms," Tarn ordered, his minions obeying right away.

He and Vos split up to look around Overlord's headquarters, peering into the rooms he tended to keep prisoners. Tarn found some bodies, but so far nothing was alive or had been for quite some time. The tank was just about to give up the search when he heard a little whimper from one of the back cells.

'So there is a survivor here. Let us see who it is,' Tarn mused as he padded further into the room.

Just as he had heard, there was a bot alive in the last cell. He was exceptionally small, weak, and probably half starved. His frame showed signs of being beaten as well, dents and gashes left gaping. Tarn frowned behind his Decepticon face mask, shaking his head. Overlord was a vile creature, indeed.

"Are you capable of walking?"

The bot inside the cage said nothing, simply curling up tighter. Then he showed his dentas, lips pulling back in a way that said he would likely fight. It made sense that he would be unfriendly and aggressive, having been left in a cell for so long and abused. Tarn wasn't a bit scared by the display, though. He had killed Overlord. He could easily fend off a tiny little thing like that.

"Come now, don't be so nasty. I'm here to get you out!" Tarn chuckled, making a soft clicking sound as if he were calling a mechanimal over. The bot remained where he was, golden yellow optics mistrustful. "I'll let you out, but you need to come over to the light bars so I can have a good look at you."

Tarn got the light bars down after he bashed on the lock control, his massive fist easily breaking it. The softly buzzing light bars went off with a soft click and the bot was able to glimpse his first view of freedom. He struggled to stand with his wounds, but he forced himself to his pedes. Bright optics looked at Tarn's molten ones and he hesitantly padded foreword.

"And what might I call you, little bot?" Tarn asked, watching the other with interest. He could find a use for this one.

"Trepan...I'm Trepan."

"So you are. You may call me Tarn," Tarn said, bowing slightly. "Overlord is dead so you have nothing to fear."

'Nothing to fear except you,' Trepan thought, frame tensing up as he got ready to fight or flee. Most likely fleeing was the best option against a giant tank.

Trepan made a dash for it. He lurched forward and attempted to shoot past Tarn, only to feel a massive arm wrap around his frame and grab him tight. He made a nasty hiss and let the needles used for mnemosurgery eject from the tips of his fingers. With a skillful jab, he drove them right into the seam of Tarn's side, the tank snarling with the sudden, precise pain.

"If you think that will make me release you, you are a fool. Be still and I will let you survive!" Tarn snapped, squeezing Trepan harder around his waist to keep him under control. The little bot made a whine and took the needles out, thinking on what he would aim for next. The neck or optics tended to be good places...

Tarn did like how the bot was feisty. It would make things interesting! Plus, he had a wonderful idea the more he held onto the squirming creature that was Trepan. Grinning behind the mask, he lumbered out to the main room to find Vos had dismembered the gray body of Overlord and was currently putting the bloody pieces about the room. He was a strange one, but Tarn let him have his fun.

"The head is mine."

Vos muttered in Primal Vernacular and backed away, opening his arms to say Tarn could have the head if he liked. Tarn grabbed the severed helm and held it, purring happily when he saw dead optics staring back. Good. Overlord would no longer rule over anyone nor escape Megatron's justice.

Trepan went still when he saw the head of his former torturer being admired, the big brute of a tank making happy sounds while staring at it. It was disgusting as well as pleasing. It was nice that Overlord was dead but creepy Tarn and his accomplice were so thrilled with it. Then again, killing Overlord was quite a victory.

"Now...there must be a wash rack in here somewhere! Overlord was never one to live in squalor," Tarn mused, looking around for what he wanted, the whole while carrying Trepan under one arm like a sack of energon treats.

Once he found the wash rack, Tarn kept one hand on Trepan's slim neck and used the other to wash him off. Trepan snarled and hissed when his wounds were washed out, scratching at the tank with his needle claws. Tarn grunted, ignoring the slight pain. Such a feral little bot! He would surely make for a good plaything once he was brought back to base.

"There! Now you almost look acceptable," Tarn said, drying the bot off. He was easy to handle despite the fact he thrashed and fought every moment of it.

"What are you doing to do with me?! I won't talk! I did nothing wrong!" Trepan snapped, pushing weakly against a cloth that was trying to dry his faceplate. Tarn chuckled deeply.

"You are going to be a gift. Now be still."

Trepan was stunned with that answer, not knowing what to do. He was going to be a...a gift?! What the frag was that supposed to mean?! Was the dumb tank going to ship him somewhere? His squirming grew stronger and more desperate, optics wild as he tried to find a route of escape.

"Do you really want to go free? Vos is out there and he does not play nice," Tarn warned, grabbing Trepan even harder to keep him where he was.

The next few clicks were a blur to Trepan, the little mech getting manhandled and moved around. He squeaked with surprise when he felt something soft around his neck and tried to wriggle away, yanking against the hold on him yet again. But when his optics glanced up and caught sight of him in a mirror, he screeched.

"What are you THINKING?!"

"As I said, you will be a gift. And what better way to wrap a gift than to put a bow on it?" Tarn rumbled with laughter, admiring his puffy bow.

Trepan had a soft mesh ribbon of classic Decepticon purple tied around his neck so that it made a big bow under his chin. He looked like a mechanimal puppy going to a new home, wrapped to look as darling as possible. Trepan was cursing and trying to rip off the bow, but Tarn caught his hands before he managed to ruin everything.

"You will not do that again. Understood?" he growled, vocalizer constricting the other bot's spark so that it hurt. Trepan gasped and clutched at his chest plating now, the bow forgotten.

"Yes...under-stood...Owww..."

Tarn didn't let up on the spark pain, wanting to make it clear Trepan would behave. The mech thankfully did as the tank wanted, staying still and silent as he was carried out of the wash racks and into the room where Vos was. The strange mech perked up when Tarn entered, holding up an energon-slicked fuel pump. He was currently gutting Overlord, chittering quietly in his forgotten language.

"Good work, Vos. Very good! I will be back to help you, but first I must deliver our new addition to the team," Tarn said, calling a ground bridge from Helex. It appeared soon after he sent word for it and swiftly stepped through.

He ended up in the current DJD headquarters, striding down the main hall out of the control room. Helex glanced at the bot with a bow around his neck, but didn't say anything. It wasn't his place to ask what his leader was up to. If Tarn wanted it that way, he wouldn't object.

Tarn didn't slow down until he reached a door, gentle knocking on it to see if Kaon was inside. The communications officer tended to stay to himself, so his room was the best place to start. The door opened with a soft swish and Tarn was invited inside.

"Tarn, I really would like to be left alone, but is there something you need?" Kaon asked from inside his wash racks.

"I have something for you. I think it is a fitting reward for your work well done tracking Overlord."

"If it's another head I think I will pass..."

"No, it's alive."

Kaon walked out of the steaming wash racks and stared when Tarn held out Trepan, the bot making a soft whine as he tried to claw off the bow again.

"Do you like him? He's a rescue," Tarn said with a hidden smirk, handing the bot to Kaon when he came over and opened his arms. "While he might not be a turbo-fox or The Pet, he'll be a nice companion for you with some training. He's got a feral streak."

Kaon held Trepan under his arms and examined him with dead optics as if he could see, a hand reaching up to brush the bow Tarn had tied around the mech's neck. For a few clicks there was no smile on Kaon's stern faceplate, but then his lips curled onto one.

"He's a nice little fellow. I like what you did with the ribbon," Kaon added, touching it again. "Such a lovely purple."

"I am glad you like him," Tarn said, patting Kaon his shoulder before he left. "And you should call Pharma soon. He has some nasty little claws for mnemosurgery that should be filed down."

"Put me down! I'm not a pet!" Trepan snapped, kicking at Kaon. How could he even know what color the bow was?! The bot was super creepy and Trepan wanted to get away as soon as possible.

"You are now. You should be grateful Tarn spared you at all. He is not always so kind," Kaon said simply, pulling Trepan closer to his frame to hug him.

Trepan squirmed and whined, trying to push away. It didn't work, so he decided he would try the needles on Kaon. He wasn't much bigger than he was, so there was a chance. With a growl he drove the sharp appendages into Kaon's neck, trying to shut him down so he could get away.

Across the energy frequency always created when he got his claws into somebot, he felt a flash of extreme pain. He squealed and recoiled, the needle claws retreating as he held his pounding head. Primus, Kaon shouldn't have been able to get rid of his hold so easily! Normally bots would go still and lose their motor functions. But not this one.

"Nuh-uh! None of that!" Kaon scolded, flicking him on the nose. "Behave. We're going to Pharma's. You have wounds and those claws are rather annoying."

Trepan stiffened as he was carried out of the room towards the ground bridge again, realizing he was going to lose the only advantage he had. There was a time when one had to suck it up and just go along with things, and it appeared he would need to give in and be a pet soon lest he lose what was important to him. Biting back all sorts of nasty phrases he could call Kaon, he forced himself to snuggle close and relax. Anything so he could keep himself whole.


	2. Chapter 2

Pharma hated to admit that he was used to the DJD coming into his clinic all the time. They brought good news this time, thank Primus. Tarn had finally killed Overlord. It gave the medic a small smile, knowing everyone was safe from that monster at the very least. Tarn and his band of crazies only hunted ex-Decepticons, so most regular mechs and femmes were safe from the DJD's little...excursions.

"Helex, be still."

"Shut up," Helex grunted, the massive smelter pulling his broken leg away from Pharma's hand.

"Do I have to knock you out?!"

Helex glared, but didn't move his numbed leg again.

Pharma was just getting started on getting the leg in a splint when a ground bridge opened and Kaon walked through carrying a bot. He raised an optical ridge at the strange sight, but didn't say anything at first. He would get to them when he was good and ready.

"Hello, Pharma."

"Yes, yes, hello, Kaon. What have you brought with you today?" Pharma asked, motioning to the bot Kaon was holding.

"My new pet needs some care. I just got him today from Tarn. I think he'll be quite cute when he's repaired, don't you think?"

Kaon had a strange ability. Despite the lack of optics, he was still able to see. Somehow he could envision energy signatures and frequencies, able to creature the images of bots in his mind just by seeing how the energy fit around their frames. It was odd, but also a beautiful gift for a blind mech.

"He'll look great," Pharma said, shrugging to say he really didn't care.

Trepan fumed at the little conversation. Cute?! What was Kaon thinking?! He was not cute! He could be sexy, yes, but not cute! Just because he was small he was getting that kind of slag.

'I'm not much smaller than you, Kaon, you slag!'

"Lemmie see him," Helex grunted, sitting up and opening his arms. "I like little pets."

"I am not anyone's pet!" Trepan insisted as he was passed over to the huge brute of a mech, Helex holding him just like a mechanimal. Since he was being treated like one, he might as well act like it.

So he bit Helex and sunk his needle claws into the mech's arm.

"Oooh, he's feisty!" Helex laughed, rubbing Trepan's helm. "Kinda cute, but not my type of buddy. Here, have him back."

"I think he's quite nice. He isn't The Pet, but he'll be better. So Pharma, can you have his little claws filed down? They're quite troublesome."

"Well, let's have a look. Helex, sit there and don't move that leg," the medic snapped at the big bot, pointing at him to say he meant it. Helex snorted loudly.

"I can't even feel it, what does it matter if it moves?!"

Pharma ignored the ornery problem that was Helex and took Trepan into his arms, one hand clamped firmly around the back of the little mech's neck. He was slim and would be quick if he got a chance to run, even with his wounds. They weren't bad from what Pharma could see, but no one wanted to get a rust infection.

"Alright, you hold him and I'll get to work. What's his name?"

"Trepan! I'm Trepan!" the mech snapped, slashing at Pharma as he tried to touch him. Pharma didn't look impressed whatsoever, slapping his claws away.

"I see what you mean about the claws. I'll do away with them if you like."

"No! You can't take them away!" Trepan shouted, throwing a fit while Kaon put him in a headlock and sat down on a medical cot. Trepan continued to struggle in any way he could, even biting at Kaon's arm. It made the red and yellow bot laugh, infuriating Trepan further.

Pharma returned with a file and grabbed one of Trepan's flailing hands, splaying his fingers so he could get a good look at the needle claws. They reminded him of those a mnemosurgeon would have, so he decided he would test the idea.

"Don't file them! I won't be able to use them again! No!" Trepan shrieked, trying to pull away. "Kaon, listen to me! Please? Are you listening?! I won't use them on you, I swear!"

He begged and blabbered, desperate not to have his claws removed. He could forgo some pride if it meant he got to stay whole. Besides, having claws removed just had to hurt! He had been born with them and figured if he was destined to be a mnemosurgeon, he shouldn't lose the ability now.

Pharma grasped the first claw he could get and took the file, trying one little stroke with it. Trepan squealed with pain and recoiled against Kaon, trying hard to grab onto him and be saved. Kaon was stunned, quickly pulling Trepan away and petting his helm.

"Shhh...sweet pet, all will be well."

"I can take them out completely, but he'll have to be knocked out," Pharma said, shaking his head. "What he has are needles for mnemosurgery. They're very sensitive, so that's why he made a fuss. Normal claws would easily be filed down with no pain whatsoever."

"He can keep them for now. No need to put him through more stress," Kaon said, stroking the length of Trepan's sleek back as if it were the soft metal pelt of an exotic creature. Pharma shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat. But he does have some things I can repair. Keep holding him."

Trepan trembled as Pharma went about patching and wrapping his wounds, having to staple one shut it was so deep. While it was numbed, the tugging feeling on his protoflesh was creepy and he greatly disliked it. In all honesty the firm hug he was getting from Kaon was nice, the mech feeling like he wasn't going to be abused so long as he was there.

'Don't let them take my needles...please...' he thought, shuddering at the thought.

"Is he cold?"

"Just nervous," Pharma said, patting Trepan's sleek thigh. "He'll be sore, so put this in his energon. And if the claws bug you, come back and I'll take them out. It's not a big procedure but it could stress him out a bit.

"Thank you," Kaon said, rearranging Trepan in his arms so he would be more comfortable.

Trepan silently draped his arms over Kaon's shoulders and clung to him like a youngling, terrified deep down. Was this going to be his new life? Was he going to be living in fear that one click he would have his claws and the next they would be taken away if he misbehaved? It made him ill, the lithe bot shivering again. He was reduced to a lapdog with a gaudy purple bow around his neck. He just wanted to cry.

"See you back at the base, Kaon," Helex rumbled, waving to him before battling with Pharma again. Kaon nodded and continued on, rubbing the nape of Trepan's nape in a soothing way.

The returned to headquarters and soon were back inside Kaon's room, the red and yellow bot venting when he saw a severed leg on his floor beside a pile of Cybertronian guts. Vos. He always liked to leave parts of the most recent hunt for everyone. Somehow he knew how to crack lock codes and sneak into everyone's rooms.

"Such a strange mech. Be good while I clean this...little gift up."

Trepan was placed on the soft berth and swiftly hooked his slender claws into the mesh blankets, curling up. His middle hurt where the staple stitches had been administered but he said nothing, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Maybe if he played boring and dead Kaon wouldn't hurt him.

He was half in recharge when he felt a touch on his back. He leapt up and shot across the berth, claws up and ready to defend himself. But it was only an optic-less mech who had asked for him to be declawed. Nothing to worry about!

"Come here..." Kaon said softly, motioning with his hand. "I just want to see you. Not only that, but you shouldn't wear a bow to bed."

Trepan didn't want to come, but he did because he could have his claws removed otherwise. Kaon reached out and touched Trepan's helm, showing he was no threat. Trepan went ridged as hands gently untied the purple mesh bow and let the ribbon fall onto the berth. The next thing he knew after that, he was being held again.

"I don't want to be a pet. I'm better than that..." Trepan said, wanting so badly to pull away. "But you'll take my claws away if I refuse."

"I won't have them removed. They're part of you, you wild little thing. It's nice," Kaon said, laying back in the berth and dragging an unwilling Trepan with him. "As for being a pet, I'll take good care of you. Perhaps you won't remain as a pet for long at all. I have always liked the idea of a partner."

"P-Partner?!"

"Mmm-hmm."

Trepan couldn't hold it back anymore. His vocalizer hitched before he could get another word out and he was crying, the bot's frame shaking as he sobbed. His life had been over when Overlord captured him from the Institute, but now it had ended AGAIN.

"Shhhh...shhhh...you'll be fine. I'll show you."

Kaon pressed a kiss to Trepan's forehead and wrapped a loose blanket around his frame. He would be okay in the end. Right then he was just scared as any bot would be. But he would come out of it and be a wonderful little companion. Kaon was sure of it.

***

Trepan woke the next morning feeling sore and groaned, not sure where he was. His optics refocused and he found himself in the arms of Kaon, a bot with no optics. The lunar cycle before he had literally cried himself to sleep, but now he was waking again to the never ending nightmare that was his life cycle. Washer fluid built up again in his optics, but he forced it back.

"Good morning," Kaon's calm voice said, the mech petting Trepan's helm again. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm...sore," Trepan said, a hand sliding over his stapled wound. "The stitches hurt..."

Kaon swiftly got out the pills and offered two as directed to the other mech, Trepan swallowing them quickly. Then Kaon got up to find energon, returning with two bowls of gelled energon cubelets for them both. He preferred more solid foods to the liquid energies. Trepan took it and chowed down, not having realized he was that hungry until he got fuel in his mouth.

"I was thinking we could go on a small hike today. Would you like that?"

'No,' Trepan thought, withholding a glare.

"...Sure...why not..."

"Excellent! There is a lovely place we can walk to and admire the turbo-birds."

"You have no optics! How the frag can you 'see' anything?!" Trepan demanded, not yet aware of the blind mech's abilities.

"I can see things by their energy signatures and frequency patterns. It is very hard to explain, but I can see you quite clearly right now," Kaon explained, taking Trepan's hand in his. "We need of leave before one of the others gets involved. The DJD...we are a very close knit organization."

"How so?" Trepan asked, letting his curiosity win for the moment.

"Oh, well, we all like to know what the other is doing. We're like brothers and mates all in one."

"Ewww..."

"It's not bad. Tesarus, Helex, and Tarn are the ones that insist on the mating part. They're all big bots with a lot of testosterone or whatever it is called."

Trepan was silent, a droopy frown on his faceplate.

There was no better way to put it except 'Welcome to Hell.'


	3. Chapter 3

Kaon held Trepan's hand in his as they walked out of the main ground bridge into a warm, Sunny solar cycle. The little clearing in the cyber woods was filled with twittering and cheeps of birds, some of the mechanimals fluttering into the air when they noticed they were not alone. Kaon smiled, watching them with unseeing optics.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

'He's full of slag. I don't think he can see a damn thing,' Trepan thought, shaking his head. Kaon didn't seem to notice or care, simply walking over to a little bench and sitting them both down.

"Sure...it's nice."

Kaon pulled Trepan close so they were leaning shoulder to shoulder with each other. Trepan hated to admit it wasn't that bad so far. The hidden place that was Kaon's peaceful getaway was pleasant and the red and yellow mech hadn't made any weird moves. When he had first been passed over to him he was sure the mech intended for him to be a sex toy, but it turned out he was wrong. Kaon really did want a companion.

"It actually is pretty nice here," Trepan finally said, huffing softly. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt like he owed Kaon that much. The other mech smiled.

"Yes, yes it is."

They sat there in silence for a while, the birds returning to the trees now that there was no activity in the area. They chirped and flitted from branch to branch, a few copper twigs falling down onto the ground. Kaon laughed when one knocked Trepan on the helm and he jumped, the small bot glaring at the blind one.

"You're a real pain. I wish I got stuck with Helex."

"He'd roll over and crush you in his recharge, you know."

"Touché," Trepan snickered, imagining that end. He had too much pride to die like that, rolled under some brute of a smelter bot.

Kaon hugged Trepan to his chest plates all of a sudden, trying so hard to show that he was a beloved pet and would never be harmed. Trepan didn't trust him now, but he would someday. At least Kaon hoped dearly that would be the case. He purred when he felt arms hesitantly wrap around him in return, Trepan participating as much as he could bring himself to.

"You're not like the others," he said, pulling away to look at Kaon closely.

"Indeed. No two bots are alike. Not even drone types," Kaon returned with a smirk. Trepan snorted at him.

"Ha ha, very clever...but I mean what I say. You aren't like the other DJD members."

Kaon shrugged. "I am what I am. They do not like having pets or caring for much more than themselves, at least as far as I know. But I do enjoy having company and a friend to be with. You will be what I have been hoping for, Trepan. You will be my partner."

"How will you convince me of that? I'm hard to sway even if I am a captive," Trepan said, shimmying his hips a bit as he sat on the bench. Kaon took his hands and pulled him up, smiling widely.

"I have my ways..." he murmured, leaning in and looking as if he would kiss the other bot.

"Nnnnowwww...kisssssssssss!" Vos's heavily accented voice cooed from a tree, both bots jumping to find the strange creature of a mech clinging to a high up branch like the little predator he was. Kaon swore and pointed at the ground.

"Vos, get down from there right now! You'll fall and break your neck!"

Vos chittered in Primal Vernacular and swiftly clambered down the tree, happy to join the growing couple in the clearing. He still had his face mask on, but you could tell he was grinning cheekily by the way his optics were gleaming.

"How long were you up there?"

A garbled collection of words followed in answer.

"You have got to stop spying on bots!" Kaon snapped, swatting Vos on the helm. "Get out. Go back to the base."

"Mmmmm...wannn-ttt to gggjjjoin."

"No! Vos, bad! No! You can't join us! You know how I feel about threesomes!"

Vos hissed and went scrabbling back up the nearest tree, disappearing in a shimmer of metallic leaves. Kaon rubbed his temples, unable to do a damn thing about the deranged bot. Trepan watched the whole display with amusement, glad his captor was getting some slag for...something.

"He's a problem, just ignore him. He has this weird idea that he can get involved with everyone and their business. No one can figure it out. He needs to STAY AWAY WHEN IM BUSY!" Kaon called, making sure it was loud enough for the other DJD member to hear even up in his tree. "Come on. Let's go somewhere else. I have a lot of places we can relax."

"Whatever floats your boat, Kaon. I'm just the pet, so tug on the leash and I'll come," Trepan sneered, wanting to be a brat. Kaon ignored him, leading the way into the cyber woods in a useless attempt to avoid Vos, their personal peeping Tom.

The two of them made their way down a hill to a clear oil pond, some silvery forms of cyber-fish darting away when their shadows drew near. Trepan had to admit once again that Kaon had done a good job. The pond was sparkling and it could have almost been a happy moment.

"I think this will be a nice place to spend some time together, my sweet."

"Pet names? Wow, you really are taking this seriously-mmhhff!"

Trepan found himself quieted by a very nice kiss, the whole thing having come out of nowhere, yet it was strangely not terrible. He had been so sure his life was over when he had been captured, but Kaon was treating him well and obviously enjoyed his company a lot.

He melted into the passionate show of affection, his frame giving in at last. This was his fate, so he might as well roll with it. There was no way he was escaping, and really, where would he go that was better than here? Back to the Institute was not an option and the frags he got there were sure to be nothing compared to the one that was coming.

He moaned into the kiss, opening his jaw and letting the warm, slick glossa of his partner enter his oral cavity. Kaon pulled them down onto the bank of the pond, the smooth pebbles surrounding it warmed from the sun and quite enjoyable to roll around in.

"Kaon! Pit....wow..." Trepan panted, breaking the kiss as Kaon tucked him under his frame. His instinctively spread his legs and opened his valve cover, feeling that Kaon was going to be the dominant bot for this round. Kaon nibbled at his lower lip.

"This is certainly not your first kiss."

"Nor yours."

"True, true...but how many have you slept with?" Kaon wondered, a little concerned. "I would hate to get an infection-"

"I'm clean! Do you think I would willingly walk around with some Primus forsaken infection in my crotch?! I don't think so! Now show me your spike and we can get busy!"

"I'd rather show you what I can do with it rather than show off the thing itself," Kaon snickered, his spike cover sliding back with a click.

He hugged Trepan nice and tight, squeezing him so he couldn't do much in terms of struggle just in case he changed his mind about the whole thing. Lining up his red and yellow spike between soft valve folds, he gave a quick thrust and slid right inside, the fit absolutely perfect. Tight yet not so much that it was painful for either of them.

"Ahhh! Mmmhhh...Kaon..." Trepan mewled, a wanton little thing when he got going. Kaon grinned, so glad their outing had turned into something so good.

He started a good pace and clung to Trepan's lithe frame, pawing at him and cooing sweet nothings into his audio receptors. Trepan gasped and begged and cried out, rolling his hips against the steady thrusts of his companion. It was blissful and felt right, Trepan slyly mouthing at Kaon's neck cabling as they rutted together.

He glanced away from Kaon's sightless optics and suddenly spotted Vos, the bot crouched a few yards away watching the whole thing. Trepan smacked Kaon's helm and pointed just as the other mech overloaded, unaware of their audience right then. Trepan squeaked at the sudden rush of hot fluid and the pressure of it being trapped between Kaon's spike knot and the wall of his gestation chamber.

"Primus damn it, Vos! No one likes when you watch!...Except for Tesarus and Helex! Go back to the base!" Kaon snapped, moving towards Vos and literally dragging his mate with him thanks to the tie. That hurt and Trepan whined loudly, valve lips spread obscenely wide as the big knot tugged at his sensitive insides.

"Vvvverrryy p-pffff-prrrrettyyy," Vos said, struggling with modern language. Kaon swore.

"Vos! Quit it. Quit. It. Now. Go home."

Vos whined like a scolded mechanimal pup and shuffled closer, ending up cuddled with them. He purred happily when Trepan gave him a little kiss on the cheek, figuring that was what he wanted. Every bot needed attention.

"Don't encourage it, Trepan."

"It's fine. I've never been opposed to threesomes!" he said with a smirk. Kaon frowned.

Vos purred like crazy when he was given a kiss and really tried to snuggle in with them. Kaon tried to push him out while Trepan urged him on, the battle of wills going strong until finally Kaon gave up. Soon they were all curled up together on the pebbles, Vos on one side of Trepan and Kaon literally stuck to him on the other.

-When we get back, we're locking him out-

-Just let him have some Trepan time now. He likes me!- Trepan snickered, rubbing Vos under his chin like a friendly, unpredictable beast.

Kaon just groaned. He knew he needed to make things clear to the rest of the DJD before they thought his promiscuous little pet was up for grabs. Once they got back to their room and the lunar cycle came, he would make sure to claim his partner as his alone.

'And this time I will not be stared at by Vos.'

Kaon was pleased with his idea and hugged a Trepan closer, fondling one of his spiked helm antennas. His pet was not to be shared.


	4. Chapter 4

Third fuel, or dinner as some liked to call it, was normally a 'togetherness event' with the DJD. They were a team, so they usually ate together. Most of the time the whole gathering fell apart because someone wouldn't be in the mood for it, but that lunar cycle Tarn insisted. Trepan was part of the team now, too, so he had to get used to their rituals.

-Kaon, bring Trepan with you. Also, as a fair warning, Tesarus went into heat two cycles ago. He and Helex might be a bit rowdy, but it will be fine-

-You know how I don't like getting involved in gatherings when the second biggest bot is heat crazed!-

-Get over it quick. That is an order, Kaon- Tarn snapped, drumming his fingers on his desk as he finished the com. Kaon grumbled, but he agreed to go.

"You're mad," Trepan stated, watching Kaon with interest. "What's the matter, my dear Master?"

"Don't call me that."

"Then don't call me a pet. Deal?"

Kaon grunted and shrugged off the little banter, motioning for Trepan to come over. The lithe bot swayed his hips as he walked over, snuggling up against Kaon's side with a huge smirk on his lips. Kaon let that little show slide and rubbed the small of his partner's back, quite pleased with his change of spark and new urge to behave.

"We have to eat with the rest of the group. While that is not always difficult, it will be tonight. Tesarus went into heat again and Helex can't control himself when that happens. You know how those larger models can be. Their processors sadly do not match their big frames."

"So we're going to get a free show? How lovely."

"I would hope not, but anything can happen," Kaon answered, taking Trepan's hand as they walked out of the room. "Just sit close to me and everything should be alright."

"My knight in shining silver plating! You'll just have to whisk me away from the fragging and take me yourself when we get back to our room!" Trepan squealed, pretending to faint as Kaon caught him and muttered a 'stop that,' under his breath.

They entered the room and found Tarn was already sitting at the head of their dining table with his array of fuel, Vos crouched on his chair beside him to the left. On his right was Helex, the big smelter's optics focused only on Tesarus, the grinder sitting at the farthest away seat from him as possible. Kaon inwardly groaned when they had no choice but to sit between Helex and Tesarus since the table was arranged that way.

"Now that we are all here, I think it is time to welcome Kaon's new pet into the team. He is a part of the DJD in his own way and he will be treated with respect. Is that understood?" Tarn rumbled, the tank watching them all from behind his mask.

"Understood," they all chorused back, Vos simply nodding once in agreement.

"Then we may begin our third fuel."

The gathering went downhill after half a cycle when Tesarus had to get up to grab a second cube. The moment he stood, Helex had gotten up as well and tackled him, driven crazy by the enticing scent of heat. Tesarus didn't fight one bit except for a somewhat surprised sound when he was grabbed, valve panel sliding back so Helex could take him right there at the table. Helex didn't hesitate, quickly mounting and rutting hard. Tarn was cursing at the both, but no one, not even him, wanted to get in between the pair to break them up.

"We really are having a show!" Trepan snickered, the two big mechs having turned so the lewd image of a spike pumping into a swollen, well lubricated valve was on display for the little bot. "Now I'M going to be horny..."

Kaon was disgusted and quickly grabbed their fuel to have back in their private room. Vos didn't follow them this time, instead watching the mating display of the other two bots that sounded like wild boar going at it.

"I knew that was a bad idea! Who brings everyone together for a third fuel and then has one that's completely heat crazed and another that's right in the middle of heat?! It's insane!" Kaon complained, flopping down on his berth and summoning Trepan over with a hand motion. Trepan came and pounced on him, getting hugged soon after.

"I liked it."

"Because you're a sexy little pet, that's why."

Kaon rolled them over so he was on top now, grinning as Trepan squirmed around and tried to nip at his jaw. Kaon didn't allow it, swiftly pinning the slightly smaller mech and keeping him still as he mouthed along his neck cabling.

"After this solar cycle I have decided something. I'm going to claim you fully as mine. You're going to belong to me alone, not Vos or anyone else that tried to get close. You are mine," Kaon growled, pushing Trepan's thighs apart with a knee so he could settle between his legs. "I'm going to make sure you're my pet."

"Mmm...I don't doubt that you will," Trepan said, valve cover snapping back with excitement at the idea. It made him wet just to think about Kaon being such a dom to take him hard. Kaon's spike sprang free of its confines soon after, the mech pressing his partner firmly into the plush berth padding.

Kaon really didn't waste any time when it came to interfacing, Trepan knew that much. The first time had been swift to begin and it was happening again. Kaon took a few thrusts to find his valve and when he did he shove himself right in and rolled his hips, Trepan gasping while he scrabbled for a handhold on the other mech's shoulders.

"Ahhh! Ooh, you're...excited tonight!"

"Because you need to learn who you belong to. You are not going to be Vos's companion or look at the others with interest. You are MINE. Tarn gave you to me and I intend to keep you!" Kaon chuffed, humping Trepan's slim frame with great vigor, his stiff spike bludgeoning into Trepan's heat.

The next thing happened so fast Trepan barely had time to realize it. Kaon hugged him exceptionally tight, squeezing his frame and keeping him so well pinned he could only kick the lower part of his legs and move his arms a bit. Then he felt a sharp prick and yelped, the sharp tip of Kaon's spike piercing the gel wall.

"Kaon, what are you!-"

"Shhh...be still."

Trepan cried out with pleasure and surprise when he felt fluid shoot inside his gestation chamber, the gel and protoflesh chamber expanding to take the liquid flooding into him. His middle plating bumped out slightly and he gawked at it in horror. Kaon was knocking him up! He tried to squirm, but he was held fast and it was too late. The spike had engorged and tied them together, Kaon's knot creating a lot of pressure inside his tender valve.

"I'm not interested in carrying anything! I demand to have the transfluid removed!"

"You are my pet and will not demand anything of me. You will be mated to and I will have you bulging with a litter. That way everyone will know you belong to me and are not breedable for them!"

"They already know! You're crazy to think you need to do this!"

"I wanted a litter anyway. They should be cute little things, coming from both of us. Whatever Tesarus and Helex produce won't be nearly as lovable."

"You're all trying to make your DJD group bigger, aren't you? An army of little sparklings won't be that scary, I'm sorry to break the news to you," Trepan said, rubbing his now bumped out middle with one hand. "I look hideous now! I'm not supposed to be fat!"

"You look fine. It will be adorable when you're all round and pudgy," Kaon cooed, grinning when Trepan tried to nip at his faceplate. He didn't think he would look very cute as a Carrier, but he had no say in the matter. Kaon had taken things into his own hands and decided.

'At least he isn't much bigger than me. Otherwise I'd really show from the first round,' he mused, still glaring at his middle. It was as if he assumed that if he hated the lump enough, it would go away all by itself. Sadly for him, he wouldn't have an easy time losing the fluid. Gestation chambers and Cybertronian anatomy were made to keep the rate of sparklings high.

"I still hate that you got me into this without asking," he grumbled as Kaon shifted around and moved off his frame. They were still tightly connected, so Trepan relaxed as best he could. When the tie was ready to deflate, it would.

"You'll forgive me when you see the young. All Carriers love their sparklings."

"Their Sires better love them even more, because I don't know anyone who would adore something they squeezed out of their valve in a gush of birthing fluids..."

Kaon shut sassy Trepan up with a deep kiss and hugged him tight to say a silent 'sorry.' He knew his pet would turn around and not mind the whole Carrying business, but right then he did feel a little bad. It was technically a rape, but he didn't want to think he just did that to a bot. He was claiming what was his and dearly hoped it would work out the way he planned.


	5. Chapter 5

The lunar cycle when everyone had gathered at the table together, two bots ended up full of young. Tesarus and Trepan both were expecting now, Trepan showing a great deal more thanks to his smaller size. Thankfully he wasn't as big as Tesarus, because his moods were certainly not pleasant ones-at least not often. Kaon had learned the hard way that mechs could be insufferable while going through the Carrying cycle.

"Don't touch me!"

"Trepan, stop..."

Trepan bit his hand the next time he tried to touch him, curling up so his swollen belly coiling he rubbed or look at. Kaon let him be, knowing the bot was due any solar cycle. Pharma had been called in and he was on call for both Tesarus and Trepan. Everyone joked about them both going into labor at the same time, but Kaon didn't think it was a laughing matter at all.

'What if Trepan gets hurt? I will make sure Pharma and Tesarus pay for it...' he thought spitefully, once again trying to reach out and touch his mate. Trepan showed his dentas and rolled over so his back was to the red and gold bot. Kaon glowered and gave up for the moment, deciding to win Trepan over with some fuel. Any Carrying bot liked fuel, right?

Not Trepan, apparently.

The brat of a bot hissed when he was given a plate of copper chews, knocking them away from his faceplate as he moodily went to curl up farther away. Kaon swore and picked up the food, not willing to waste them. Thankfully they had only fallen onto the berth, so he ate them himself and hoped Trepan was jealous. So far the bot didn't seem to be, but one could never really know.

Trepan huffed deeply and shut off his optics. He wanted to be left alone and get ready to have his young in peace. No one seemed willing to let him be by himself. It was a stressful time for him and he needed to relax and settle in for what was coming.

'It won't be long now. I can feel it's nearly time,' Trepan thought, a hand over his bulging middle as he shut down for a nap.

***

That lunar cycle he woke to a sharp pain in his groin and lower middle, the mech wincing when he knew what it was. He slid his valve panel back and got ready, crawling closer to Kaon's sleeping frame. He would stay close to the Sire, but not wake him until it got unbearable.

Kaon seemed to know something was going on, because the mech suddenly woke and sat up, looking at his panting mate with understanding. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Trepan's lips and promised he would go get Pharma. Trepan nodded and felt a rush of fluid gush out between his legs. Well, his gel wall had broke and he was going to start labor for real now.

"Heard you're going into labor from your mate. I'm surprised I didn't hear YOU screaming yet," Pharma said, entering the room and going right to Trepan. The little mech glowered at him, not impressed. Kaon seemed unfazed, so at least that was good.

"Let him help you, Trep. You need to give us those sparklings," Kaon said lightly, sitting in the berth so he could pull Trepan's head into his lap.

Treapan started groaning with pain when the contractions grew stronger and Pharma started checking to see how far along he was. Once he was dilated enough, the medic gave the command for him to push when he felt he was ready. Trepan shook his head while Kaon softly pet him and assured all would be well. He didn't believe one word of it.

"It hurts! Primus, damn it all!" Trepan gasped, clawing into the berth covers as he started to push and hold it for five to ten clicks.

He was not quiet about the pain once he really started pushing, screeching and crying at the top of his vocalizer. Pharma ignored it and made sure all was well medically, letting Kaon attempt to hush his mate and help him along.

"I see a helm! You're getting close to having your firstborn!" Pharma called out, spotting a little red helm peaking out. Trepan answered him with a shriek and a good push, the sparkling nearly free of his Carrier's frame. Kaon was thrilled, rubbing Trepan's middle as he strained.

A little cry answered his loud one when he gave the last forceful shove and gave birth to his first mechling ever. The red and black young bawled loudly and threw a fit the whole time Pharma wiped him clean of birthing fluids. Then he passed the baby over to his Carrier and Sire, the little one having a clean bill of health.

"You have one more coming! Keep it up!" Pharma said, seeing another sparkling was on its way and coming much faster this time.

Trepan was happy for that, the second sparkling coming out with much less stress. It still hurt like Pit, but it wasn't nearly as awful as he imagined it would be after the first one. Then the agony faded away, Trepan was left wondering how he had managed to do what he just did. He had given birth to twins, a little black and red bot and his brother a gold and red like his Sire. They were both small, surely to be dwarfed by whatever Tesarus and Helex produced.

"They're perfect," Kaon hummed, holding them both after Trepan examined them. Pharma bid them farewell and let them be. It was best not to bother two new creators when they were with their young. It was an important time and should not be bothered in any way.

"They are. I'm almost glad you got me sparked up....almost," Trepan said, smirking slightly.

"It was worth it."

Kaon shared a quick kiss with his former pet now turned mate, shocked when he felt a tiny hand reach up and touch his cheek plating. He pulled back slightly and saw it was the black and red mechling, the tiny thing giggling cutely.

"They come out with personalities, didn't you know?" Trepan teased, looking at the baby. The other slept against his chest plates, the runt of the litter quiet and easy going.

"He's darling. I'm glad we have him with us."

"Hate to say it, but me, too."

Kaon smiled and from then on knew their lives would be changed in the best way possible.


End file.
